


Revenge

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woo Jiho is an idiot for thinking that he could tease his boyfriend. Kyung has special plans for his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

It was calm in the Block B apartment, an outstanding feat considering that all the members were forced inside due to the miserable weather. For once, there were no annoyed shouts at each other to finish getting ready, nor were there piles of take-out containers strewn about in place of actual meals. With no packed schedule to keep them busy, the laundry had finally managed to be finished and it was possible to actually see the floor again. Everything was finally organized, clean, and _peaceful_. This sort of tranquility extended to the members.

The usually hyperactive maknae was in one of the bedrooms with a stack of textbooks, begrudgingly studying for his exams. Every once and awhile, Taeil would check in on Jihoon, but the singer mostly spent his time lying on the main room couch, alternating between sleeping and reading. Jaehyo sat in the chair next to him on his laptop, his occasional snorts of laughter alerting the others when he wanted to share something. Minhyuk and Yukwon chose to forgo their original plans of dance practice in favor of playing their favourite fighting videogame. Playing in the same room as the others with their backs against the couch, it wasn’t hard for the two singers to notice that the dancers were practically glued to each other. However, other than exchanging a few smirks, nothing was said, and the comfortable atmosphere continued.

Jiho, the constant work-a-holic, was in the other bedroom working on his music. Whenever there was a quiet lapse in the game’s music, the leader’s muffled staccato rapping could be heard through the walls as he tried to figure out new lyrics. The only one missing was Kyung, who was away at his brother’s flute concert for the day.

Despite the rainy weather, the members were grateful for their moment of lazy relief.

“ _WOO FUCKING JIHO_! Where are you so I can kill you!”

Kyung’s enraged shout rang throughout the small apartment that, coupled with the loud bang of the front door closing, quickly shattered the peace that had settled. With a collective groan, the boys shifted, anticipating their angry member’s entrance.

“Well, our dear Kyungie is home.” Taeil, who had been startled from his semi-nap from the door, grumbled. Jerking himself into a comfortable position facing the back of the couch, he pulled his beanie over his face in a clear avoidance of any further conversation. With a small snore, he promptly went still again. Yukwon glanced back at the singer and snorted, his ever-present smile growing at the elder’s annoyance.

“And he seems just so _very_ happy!” Minhyuk added, rolling his eyes. Kyung was a raging force when mad—all yelling and flailing limbs—and the dancer _really_ didn’t want to hear the younger man bitch. Following Taeil, he hunched further down against the couch and put all of his concentration on the television screen. Jaehyo was sure that if he concentrated hard enough over the game’s music, he would no longer be able to hear Jiho rapping anymore. The leader would have gone dead silent at the sound of his friend’s outburst.

The four men could easily hear Kyung’s heated complaining as he flung off his shoes and threw his jacket into the closet, making as much noise as possible in his anger. Soon enough, Kyung stomped into the foyer with squinted eyes and lips curled into a snarl. Quickly scanning the room, he released an annoyed huff and tensely waved his hand towards everyone in the room. “Sorry, yo.”

Jaehyo and Minhyuk nodded back while Yukwon mumbled a quick “hey”. Looking around once more, Kyung exhaled harshly. “Do you guys—“

Conversation was halted when Minhyuk gave a loud groan and fell over at the same time Yukwon cheered and victoriously punched the air. Kyung huffed, and Jaehyo was positive that he could see his mouth twitch in restrained anger.

“ _Do you guys_ know where Jiho is?”

“Why, what did the poor dongsaeng do?” Jaehyo asked. He seemed to be the only one to actually care about the answer since Yukwon and Minhyuk had already started up another round in their game, already tired of the conversation. The sub-vocalist watched Kyung flinch and struggle to find the appropriate words. Looking down, he noticed that the other man was twisting the handles of a large solid black bag in his hands. Jaehyo sighed—this boy was really too easy to read. “Do I even want to know?”

“…Not really.”

Yukwon, now interested, paused the game to take in the angry member’s appearance. “What’d you get, Kyung?” Instantly, the bag disappeared behind his back, and Kyung took a couple steps back. When Yukwon and Minhyuk laughed, he whined and stomped his foot.

“Can you assholes just tell me where Jiho is already? Damn!”

Still chuckling, Yukwon pointed to the correct bedroom door down the hallway, giving Kyung an encouraging shout to “have fun!” before starting the game back up. Kyung’s face heated up, and Minhyuk smirked at his friend’s embarrassment.

“Don’t worry; we won’t bother you, _Kyungie_.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Kyung gave one final glare at his so-called friends and promptly stomped down the hallway, black bag in tow.

The four men heard the loud rattle of the locked doorknob –obviously Jiho’s only form of defense—before several pounding raps against the wood mixed with Kyung’s shouted curses rang throughout the apartment. With bated breath, they waited for the inevitable click, exhaling when they finally heard the loud slam of the door closing.

Suddenly, Taeil snapped up, eyes wide and mouth set in a straight line. Crawling—and nearly falling—over the arm of the couch, he bounded out of the room and into the second bedroom. Seconds later, he re-emerged with an armful of textbooks and a confused Jihoon in tow. Setting them on the cushions of the couch, Taeil directed Jihoon to sit down before falling into the open spot next to him. Getting comfortable, he finally answered the maknae’s questions as he reached for the remote and turned the volume up on the television.

“With what’s about to happen, I think its best we all just stay out here.”

After an explosive round of laughter, the five men settled back into their positions, and it was calm in the apartment once more.

Well, at least in the main room.

-

Jiho was nervous.

Oh, he had definitely heard the crazed shouts and bangs from the other rapper the second he came home. Park Kyung was a skinny ball of fury right now, and the leader was well-aware that it was his fault. Panicking, he tried to think of anything that could potentially help him escape from this situation unscathed, but his mind blanked. It was useless anyway.

Being best friends since elementary school, Jiho knew that the other man not only got loud and physical when angry, but he also liked to get revenge against whoever pissed him off. The problem was that Kyung wasn’t the type to settle for spreading nasty rumors—he was a schemer, and a damned _good one_. Behind that greasy smile was an evil brain that could think of the most complex plans that would make even the most fearless man bow down and beg forgiveness. Normally Jiho loved watching his friend morph into this wicked mastermind that took control and practically forced whoever angered him into apologizing. He could say that it was easily one of his favorite pastimes.

Except when Kyung was getting revenge on _him_.

The image of Kyung’s pinched red face sprang into his head, and the leader had to choke down saliva to ease his suddenly-dry throat. He knew damn well what was in store for him.

Scratch that, Jiho was fucking _scared_.

Surging up from his bed, he snapped his laptop closed and placed it on his desk— _just in case—_ before he ran over to his door and locked it. Leaning his forehead on the wood, he closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing to try to hear what was happening outside his room...only to have his heart nearly leap out of his throat when the doorknob began twisting furiously. There was a brief pause before Kyung began pounding on the door, cursing at Jiho.

“You asshole, unlock the damn door!”

Seeing no alternative—because honestly, making the angry man wait only meant an even worse punishment —Jiho reached down to turn the knob right as the banging stopped. With shaking hands, he slowly opened the door to reveal a terrifyingly straight-faced Kyung. Silently, the older man entered the bedroom without a single glance at the leader. With mounting terror, Jiho finally spotted the large black bag when it was carefully set on its side on top of his bed.

“Kyung, what—”

“Shut up and sit down.”

Jiho did. He tensely sat back down on the edge his bed, back ramrod straight as he gently placed his hands on his knees, and watched as Kyung took time to make himself comfortable.

Starting with his black blazer, the other rapper gave a contented sigh as the heavy material slipped from his thin shoulders. He pulled it off and walked over to the small closet, inspecting it closely. Idly picking some stray lint off the front lapel, he quietly laughed as he quickly hung the jacket up. “One of these days I’m going to have to buy a summer-appropriate suit.”

Jiho stayed quiet, which was apparently the wrong choice when Kyung glimpsed over his shoulder with a huff. Spinning around to face the other man, he started attacking the burgundy tie with a frown, his eyes boring straight into Jiho’s own. Flexing his fingers around his knees, Jiho was distinctly aware of his visibly trembling shoulders. 

“Yah! I’m talking to you, Woo Jiho!”

With a start, the leader opened and closed his mouth, floundering as he tried to think of _something_ to say. Although normally quit-witted, he wasn’t sure what type of response was warranted in this situation. Almost anything could piss Kyung off even more, which would only end unfavorably for Jiho. When met with no reply, Kyung rolled his eyes as he deftly undid the knot and yanked the garment from around his neck. “Alright, fine. We’ll skip the damn conversation then.”

Throwing the tie in the closet along with his quickly-stripped socks, the older man stood still and crossed his arms with a fearful smirk.

“Look inside the bag, Jiho.”

Glancing over, Jiho gulped. He didn’t want to look inside. In fact, the leader could practically feel his body try to shrink away from the incredibly terrifying bag. He knew his demise was right there, tucked safely inside the black plastic. However, his mind changed when he noticed the other rapper take a threatening step forward. He snatched at the plastic, momentarily surprised at its unexpected weight, before taking a deep breath and peeking inside.

“S-sex toys?!”

With an embarrassing squeak, Jiho dropped the bag as if it had burned him and kicked it away, eyes widening in horror when some of the offending toys fell out. Squeezing them shut before he could even get a chance to read the titles, the leader felt his entire body heat up as a bright flush reddened his cheeks. With a groan, he fell back and splayed out on the bed. There was no way that Kyung was actually planning on using those, was he? A dark chuckle from the other side of the room had Jiho snapping his head up to glare at the offending person.

“What the hell, Kyung? Where the— _no_ how the hell did you get these? I thought you were with your family!”

By now, Kyung had rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt and was un-doing the first few buttons, revealing his long pale neck and the beginnings of collarbones. Jiho had to force his gaze away and center it on the other’s smirking face, reminding himself that he should be offended and nowhere near _aroused_.

“Are you going to explain yourself or just stand there like a douche— _woah!_ ”

In three long strides, Kyung was across the room and straddling an astonished Jiho, whose wrists were firmly clamped together in the other man’s strong grip. Any chance of protest was immediately cut off when Kyung bent down to slam their lips together, moaning loudly when the leader immediately tilted his head to deepen it.

 The kiss was by no means romantic—it was full of clacking teeth and harsh nips as the two men fought for dominance. A particularly hard sucking bite on his bottom lip had Jiho gasping as he reeled back from the pain; however Kyung only followed the movement, taking it as a chance to invade the other’s mouth with his tongue. Leaning forward to apply more weight on the trapped wrists, the older man spread his thighs further apart and promptly grinded down on the half-hard erection inside Jiho’s sweats. With a cry, the leader now began to fight against his restraints as he bucked up, desperate to feel the delicious friction again. Kyung acquiesced, meeting the thrusting hips and delighting in the feel of the leader’s hard length sliding against his own. He could make Jiho come from this alone if he really wanted, and the thought sent a shiver down his back.

Releasing one of the wrists to tangle his hand in newly-dyed hair, Kyung tugged until Jiho was arching off the bed to accommodate his craning neck. Bending down, he bit down on the soft flesh of leader’s neck, his lips forming a wicked smile as his lover groaned and bucked his hips at the sensation. When he was satisfied with the mark he had left, Kyung pulled back to properly look at Jiho. He snorted at the look of confused arousal on the other man’s face.

“Alright there, _Ze-ah-co_?”

Jiho huffed, shifting slightly to try to relieve his aching erection. Kyung noticed and promptly repositioned himself further down so that his ass settled perfectly against the twitching cock. The rapper’s one freed hand flew to clutch at the other’s thigh as his hips rolled up, humping the clothed ass. Kyung smirked and allowed it.

“ _Ah!_ Fuck! You’re a dick, you know that?”

“If I remember right, _you’re_ the dick. Or rather, it was your dick that starred in all of those pictures you sent me!”

Hips stilled, and Jiho had to bite his lip to stop the bubble of laughter that tried to escape because Kyung wasn’t lying. After two solid hours of solely working on new music, the leader had gotten bored. Which obviously meant it was time to send dick pics to remind Kyung just exactly what he was missing while he was out. It’s not like sending seven pictures of his hard cock was a bad thing—it was harmless fun.

“I was bored!”

“I was with my _family_ , you asshole!”

“You liked it.”

Surging forward to grip the back of his neck, Kyung pulled Jiho off the bed with a growl and shoved the off-balanced rapper against the nearby wall with a loud thump. Thankfully, his hands collided first and cushioned the blow for the rest of his body, but Jiho couldn’t help the muffled cry from the sudden switch in positions. Kyung was right behind him, placing his hands on either side of the taller man’s head and pressing the leader further into the wall, trapping his erection against the hard surface. With a torturously slow, circling grind of his own into the cleft of Jiho’s ass, Kyung snarled, “do you know how hard it is to give your little brother a standing ovation _with an erection_?”

Despite that his cheek was smashed against the wall so hard it hurt and the fact that he should really be afraid of a revengeful Kyung, Jiho laughed.

“You got an erection from those? In public?! Damn, Kyungie, you are desperate for a good f- _fuck_! Ow! You asshole!”

Bristling, Kyung had moved back enough to quickly pull down the band of Jiho’s sweats and laid a stinging slap on his bare ass.

“ _Fuck you,_ yes I did like it! I couldn’t stop thinking about that thick cock of yours and how perfect it would be to get on my knees to suck you off! But then you had to send me that picture of your _ass_ —you looked like you were begging to be fucked in those pictures, Ji.”

When the leader continued to protest, coupled with frenzied attempts to move away from the hard body behind him, the other rapper simply landed more harsh smacks against the soft flesh until the shouts turned to moans as Jiho rocked back into Kyung’s hand. Each excited gasp shot straight to Kyung’s groin, and soon he had started up a slow circling grind to order to relieve the erection straining inside his slacks.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and Kyung grinned. Stilling his hands on the reddened cheeks, he leaned forward to conspiratorially whisper, “I bet you’re still stretched from this morning, aren’t you?”

The pained silence was answer enough. Chuckling, Kyung slowly parted the pert ass and swiped his thumb over the puckered entrance, reveling in the surprised intake of breath from his lover. Using one hand to keep the globes separated, the older man circled his pointer finger around the hole before slowly pressing it in up to the knuckle, testing. Despite using no lube, Jiho was still surprisingly open and the thought—along with his choked moan—caused Kyung’s cock to twitch in excitement.

“A- _ah_ , Kyungie! I’m not a fucking girl there’s no need to be so gentle— _yes!_ Finally! Thank you!”

One finger had quickly turned into two as an annoyed Kyung strived to make Jiho just _shut the hell up for once_. The leader was one hell of a vocally assertive bottom who would coach the older man through the entire act of sex if he could, much to Kyung’s chagrin. The only way to shut him up was to essentially commandeer the leadership role from Jiho, which Kyung, after finding out how exhilarating it was to be in that position, was more than willing to do.

Especially when getting revenge.

Glancing behind him, Kyung quickly calculated the distance between him and the fallen black bag. Pumping his free hand with a silent cheer upon realizing he was close enough to grab it, he turned back to the writhing body in front of him. Jiho was clearly enjoying fucking himself on the older man’s fingers—the long moans that spilled from his mouth with every twitch of his hips proved it. Kyung watched, distracted. He _adored_ seeing Jiho in this position. Kyung couldn’t get enough of watching his fingers slide in and out of the stretched hole as his boyfriend’s toned back spasmed every time the digits brushed against a particularly sweet spot, the muscles in his arms flexing as he tried to grip the wall to hold himself up. Fucking him like this was even better, but that would have to wait, despite the protestations from his leaking cock.

Splitting his two fingers to hurriedly stretch Jiho, the other rapper gently inserted a third digit to further prepare him, almost outright cackling when the leader let out an obscene moan as he struggled to right himself after his knees buckled. He was shaking now, and one quick look at his swollen red cock as all the information Kyung needed to know to hurry the hell up.

Thankful for the fact that Jiho couldn’t see him right now (seriously, his expression alone would be the butt of so many jokes), Kyung awkwardly leaned away from the younger in order to stretch out his leg to snatch the handle of the bag with his foot. It took three tries, but Kyung had finally managed to drag the bag and the remaining fallen toys closer within arms reach. A feat he was extremely proud of, especially since his fingers never left the other man’s writhing body.

Mentally clapping himself on the back, Kyung bent down to grab the needed items before righting himself with a large grin. With a small laugh, he swiftly removed his fingers from Jiho, and turned him around to slam his back against the wall. With an intimidating grin, he forced two of the items into the leader’s pliant hands as be began unwrapping the plastic off one of the smaller toys.

It took Jiho a few seconds to register what had just happened, but he quickly came back to reality when he felt something cold and tight stretch over the head and slide down to the base of his erection. With a yelp, he immediately dropped the two items and reached down for his dick only to have his wrists grabbed and pinned above his head. Snarling, he tried to get out of the strong grip, but when Kyung’s hand began stroking his length, he stopped and bucked his hips. The hand sped up and tightened the same time as Kyung lunged forward to steal Jiho’s lips in a heated kiss, completely intent on bringing the younger to his release. As his thumb repeatedly swiped over his swollen head, Jiho went completely still as he snapped his head back in a silent scream…

Then nothing. His oncoming orgasm washed over him then completely disappeared, leaving him panting and confused with a still-hard cock. Looking down, he finally saw what had prevented him from coming.

A cock ring.

 _Fuck_.

“Kyung, you fucking asshole! Get this off me now!” Wrists now freed as Kyung bent down to retrieve the fallen toys, Jiho began pawing at the constricting ring. However, his hands were quickly slapped away and palms forced upwards.

“No. Hold these again and _don’t_ drop them this time.” Jiho scowled and slumped against the wall. The other rapper was busy trying to get the bunched up sweatpants off the leader’s legs, which he only begrudgingly allowed to happen when Kyung gave an encouraging suck on the head of his cock. Glancing down, he inspected the items in his hand and promptly dropped both of them again.

“You are not using a goddamned _dildo_ on me!”

Growling, Kyung once again picked up the lube and packaged toy and thrust them into Jiho’s chest, forcing him to grab onto them. “First of all: _hold. Them_. Secondly, it’s not just a plain dildo; it vibrates. You’ll like it.” Reaching around to slap a sputtering Jiho on the ass, Kyung unwrapped the toy and—after ensuring that there were indeed batteries inside—quickly coated the dildo with a generous amount of lube. Wiping the excess off in the crack of Jiho’s ass, he suddenly inserted two fingers inside and pumped them in and out a few times, enjoying the delighted cries of pleasure from the other man. Removing his fingers to carefully set up the toy against the quivering hole, Kyung hesitated. “Jiho?”

After a beat of silence, Jiho nodded, sucking in a breath as he felt the large object enter his body. Kyung went slow, watching the leader’s face for any signs of extreme discomfort, until the silicone balls bumped against the curve of his ass. Jiho shivered and jolted when he felt the toy graze his prostate as the other man pushed on the base a few times, letting out a soft curse. Despite initially not liking the idea of shoving a _fake_ dick up his ass, the rapper was pleasantly surprised upon finding out that it actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“You alright?”

At Jiho’s shaky nod, Kyung wiped the rest of the slick lube off on the discarded sweatpants nearby and stood up, nodding himself. Taking hold of a wrist, he slowly guided boneless arms to his sides and legs to stand shoulder-width apart, his lips stretching in a predatory grin with every shocked moan as the toy pushed right against Jiho’s prostate. After ducking down to give a long lick along the twitching shaft, the older man stood back with a smirk.

After all the buildup, he was _finally_ about to start his revenge. 

“Jiho,” Kyung paused and waited for the man to open his eyes and look at him. Slowly licking his lips, he continued, making sure to enunciate each word. “You’re going to listen to every command I give you, okay?”

Jiho snorted, feeling defensive. “And if I don’t?”

“The sex shop wouldn’t give me a large bag for two small sex toys.”

At this, the leader froze. Casting a fearful glance at the black bag behind him, and gulped and stayed silent. A vibrating dildo was one thing, but Jiho definitely did not want to know what else Kyung had bought. Noticing his boyfriend’s unease, Kyung grinned.

“Glad you agree!” Kyung bent forward and reached around to grasp the bottom of the dildo. Careful to not dislodge it, he gave it a tiny twist. Immediately, the toy hummed as it began to vibrate at a slow speed and Jiho gave a pleased groan in appreciation of the soft vibrations. As his hips lazily rocked in time with the pulsating toy, Kyung chuckled. “Feel good?”

Huffing, Jiho squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the other man’s insanely smug grin. “It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

Kyung snorted and rolled his eyes. “Can’t you just say it feels good?”

Jiho cracked open an eye and smirked. “Why, does it _bother_ you, Kyungie?”

Frowning, the other rapper gently grasped the knob of the dildo and paused, giving a theatrical sigh. “You should’ve just given me a simple answer.” Giving the end of the toy a firm twist, Kyung listened as the knob clicked three times, ignoring the slower speeds to land on the third-highest setting. The room instantly filled with loud buzzing as the dildo sped up, and Jiho’s choked moans quickly joined the noise.

“O- _ohh,_ shit! S-so, _ah_ , so fast!”

There was no escape from the toy as it kept up its constant thrusting inside his hole, especially when Kyung continued to push the toy right against his prostate, making his entire body shake at the blinding sensations. The leader could barely keep himself standing, his trembling legs threatening to collapse each time he made the slightest movement. Another click had Jiho scrambling to grip onto Kyung’s shoulders, unable to control his thrusting hips and lewd moans as the toy pulsed inside him. A barrage of insults mixed with delirious compliments spilled from his mouth as he continuously shook his head in pleasure. Bent in half, Jiho watched as his dripping erection bounced against his stomach, glaring at the loathed cock ring. He could feel his next orgasm fast approaching, and his vision blanked only to return when the sensation quickly disappeared for the second time. Letting his head fall forward with a sob, Jiho cursed in frustration.

“Fuck, Kyung! Please!”

 “Hey, listen to me.” A sudden smack on the ass immediately silenced the noisey Jiho, who arched into the touch and immediately put all of his focus on his boyfriend. “ _Thank you_. Remember, follow what I say and I’ll let you come, okay?”

Kyung waited for Jiho to respond, smiling when his boyfriend gave a curt nod. Fishing his phone out of his pants, he gently pushed the leader so his back was against the wall before speaking again. “You’re going to clap for me.”

Jiho sputtered, eyebrows furrowing, causing Kyung’s grin to turn predatory. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me. You’re going to give a standing ovation. Look, I’ll even help you out and use this clapping app.” The sudden sound of a cheering and clapping audience exploded inside the quiet room before being abruptly cut off. The leader could only blink in response, dumbfounded.

“Is this seriously your revenge? I’m not clapping for you—that’s dumb as hell!”

Kyung’s smile hardened, and Jiho involuntarily cringed and tried to push himself even closer against the wall, freezing when the action pushed the toy further inside him. “I will tie you to the bed and leave the dildo inside you on full-blast until you black out. _Clap for me_.”

Jiho is almost embarrassed at how fast he raised trembling arms to follow his boyfriend’s command. Kyung, the ass, didn’t even play the audio for him so the leader was forced to clap by himself, each slap of his hands together echoing in the quiet room. From the look on the older man’s face, it was obvious that he wasn’t impressed.

“You’re not even trying.”

Jiho scoffed. “No shit! This is stupid!”

Kyung rolled his eyes before promptly reaching around to push on the base of the dildo. Immediately, Jiho keened (aw), arching his back as he was reminded of the vibrating toy inside him. He continued pressing, hungrily watching every jolt as the leader’s body spasmed, and smirked when Jiho shakily pushed his arm away with a panting “fuck! Fine!”

When hands raised and came together with a loud echoing clap, Kyung knew that Jiho was actively giving it his best. Going quiet, he waited, listening to the thundering—although still awkward—applause. Three times he had to force himself to not outright laugh at his boyfriend, partly out of smug pride and partly because he knew for a damn fact that Jiho was hating every second of this. That fact alone was enough to keep Kyung in high-spirits for the rest of the month.

The pauses in-between the clapping soon grew longer as Jiho came to a slow stop, his hands still poised in the air. He silently stared at Kyung, waiting. A giddy shiver of power ran down his spine as the older man pretended to quietly contemplate the rapper’s performance, even going so far as to place his chin in his palm and hum distractedly. He waited until he saw Jiho’s legs begin to once again shake from the vibrations before dramatically opening his mouth to give his verdict.

 “Not good enough.”

One final twist of the dildo coupled with an unexpected press of the toy right against his prostate and Jiho was seeing stars. Immediately collapsing to his knees with a long groan, the rapper’s head snapped back as he shamelessly rode the toy, his fingers digging into Kyung’s dress pants in order to prevent himself from toppling over completely. His hips stuttered, desperate to find some release, only to whine when his straining cock met air with each thrust. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he screwed them shut, lips stretched open to let out drawn-out, piercing moans. Jiho could feel the barrage of dry orgasms tear through his body, leaving him a sobbing shaking mess each time he failed to release. This was too much—the leader couldn’t handle this intensity of pleasure. He could tell from dizzying spots that dotted the edges of his vision that he would pass out if he didn’t come soon.

And Kyung was loving every second of it.

From those abused, panting lips to the shaking thighs to the perfectly swollen cock that was leaking an endless stream of pre-come, Kyung was thoroughly enjoying watching his boyfriend lose control from the violent vibrations. This is exactly what he wanted—to have the normally composed and commanding leader _Ze-ah-co_ on his knees, shaking in pleasure and utterly _overwhelmed_. 

With a chuckle, Kyung gently raked his nails over Jiho’s scalp, grinning when he noticed the leader leaning into the touch with a breathless smile. He hoped that the rapper wasn’t expecting him to give him a break—Kyung was having too much fun to stop. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he forced the panting man’s head back in order to make eye contact and smirked. “Apologize.”

“ _F-fu_ -I’m sorry! I’m sorry, _ah_ , I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_ —”

The fact that Jiho instantly began a string of repeated apologies showed just how truly desperate he was, and Kyung outright laughed at his boyfriend. A dizzying sense of power rushed through his veins from the fact that _he_ was the one who reduced the leader to a moaning puddle, and he tugged on his hair again just to hear those beautiful groans again, the sounds shooting straight to his hard cock. However, his laughs quickly melted into pleased moans when he felt the pressure of Jiho’s parted lips mouth the outline of his erection inside his pants. Looking down, Kyung had to stop himself from thrusting his hips into the warm pressure after seeing the image of the quivering rapper bent in half, hips jerking and leaking cock bouncing against his stomach, as he licked around his clothed head. When Jiho gave a particularly hard lick against his shaft, Kyung’s head slumped against his shoulders and he shuddered.

Shit, now this wasn’t fair. The fact that his boyfriend was teasing him through too-tight dress pants while basically fucking himself on the toy _he_ bought didn’t sit well with the other rapper. It almost felt like _Kyung_ was on the receiving end of this revenge plan instead of Jiho.

Fuck that.

Taking a deep breath to pull himself together, he reached down to grasp the other man’s shoulders and gave a hard push, the grin returning to his face with full-force with Jiho gave an undignified squawk and fell right onto his ass.

“What the hell!”

Wasting no time, Kyung fell to the ground to kneel in-between thick thighs, hands already pawing at his belt and unbuttoning his pants, sighing happily when he was finally freed. He leaned over to placate a grumbling Jiho with a brief kiss before grabbing his hips and thrusting their naked cocks together. The two men moaned in unison, grateful for the added friction, and immediately began rutting against each other, desperate for release. In-between loud gasps, the leader wrapped his arms around the older man’s bony shoulders and clung on, letting out a filthy moan when the shift in movement caused the toy to push even harder against his prostate. His slick cock glided along Kyung’s, his hips jerking faster and faster as the leader steadied his head against the carpet and closed his eyes, waiting for the next orgasm denial.

What he wasn’t expecting was the surging feeling of emptiness when the toy was suddenly pulled out of his hole. Opening his mouth to let out a string of complaints, Jiho’s back arched away from the ground with a surprised cry when he felt Kyung’s thick length quickly replace the space, sliding in until his balls brushed the leader’s ass. Kyung waited—teasing—for his boyfriend to get accustomed, anchoring himself over the other man, before pulling out just enough to snap his hips forward, his dick hitting his prostate right on. Their bodies quickly picked up a steady pace as hands scrambled to find purchase on Kyung’s shoulders the same time eyes squeezed tight in pleasure.  Jiho couldn’t stop rocking, his lips moving wordlessly while he tried to get that cock even deeper inside him, letting loose an occasional panting moan of Kyung’s name when he succeeded.

Forget everything else; _this_ is what Jiho couldn’t handle. The familiar yet mind numbingly thick warmth that sent a constant wave of shivers down his spine, electrifying all of his senses each time he was filled. He couldn’t help the constant full-body shivers or the strangled moans that escaped him each time Kyung grinded into him and soon the older man could barely keep up with the spasming leader as he was fucked closer and closer to his orgasm. Clutching onto thin hips to keep him steady, Kyung leaned over and forced his tongue into Jiho’s panting mouth, openly grinning when he instantly dominated the other man. With a pulling bite on that irresistible bottom lip, Kyung watched as feline eyes rolled back at the same time those lips stretched open to release a long, toe-curling moan.

“ _Kyung!”_

Jiho was so close, and Kyung himself knew he wouldn’t last for much longer. Reaching down between sweat-slicked bodies, he gripped the cock ring and slipped it off before quickening his pace. The reaction was immediate—hands flew up to hold onto thin shoulders in a bruising grip as Jiho’s body arched away from the floor until only his bare ass was touching. . One final thrust from Kyung and Jiho was completely undone. A blush quickly took over every available inch of skin, reddening the leader’s cheeks and chest while he let out a silent scream. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes—a few even falling free—as he finally came, releasing white spurts of come over his and Kyung’s stomachs. Kyung continued, forcing his boyfriend to ride out his orgasm to end until he followed with a long cry of Jiho’s name as he came.

After a few minutes heavy panting in an attempt to control their breathing, Kyung collapsed with a weary groan, unable to hold his own weight any longer. Ignoring the leader’s pained grumbling, he burrowed his head underneath Jiho’s chin and wrapped his arms around his neck, humming contentedly. The rapper shifted, returning the hug before huffing.

“This isn’t comfortable for me, you know.”

Kyung gently tightened his hold, snickering at his lover’s discomfort. “Too bad. Think of it as still getting revenge.”

Jiho absently ran his hands up and down the other man’s back, rolling his eyes. “Yeah well tough shit. Get up—I feel sticky and gross.”

Kyung acquiesced, pulling out his soft cock  before climbing to his feet. Taking a moment to stretch out his sore limbs, he extended a hand to the leader and hauled him up only to let out a bark of laughter when Jiho immediately collapsed. Growling, Jiho quickly got back up on wobbly legs and pushed a still-laughing Kyung before hobbling over to snatch up his sweatpants.

“Shut up, you ass. It’s your fault I can barely walk!”

“What makes you think I’m finished?”

A satisfactory grin slowly formed on the older man’s lips as he watched the leader struggle with putting his clothes back on. Quickly clearing his throat, his pitched his voice, mimicking the lower tone of his boyfriend’s. “You liked it.”

Bristling, Jiho spun around to face the shorter man, lips already ready with a witty insult.

“ _You_ —”

He was immediately cut off when the large black bag was shoved into his face. A shiver ran down his spine when Kyung spoke next for he could practically _feel_ the other rapper’s arrogant smirk wash over his body.

 “Want to see what else I bought?”

-

Evening had hit, and it was calm once again in the Block B apartment. Having just finished dinner, everyone was out in the main room, squeezed together on the couch and chairs while watching the latest action movie on the television. The occasional conversation flittered around the room, but for the most part the men sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the explosions and dramatic chase scenes.

Kyung in particular was splayed out on the couch, his feet dangling off the armrest while his head rested in a snoring Jaehyo’s lap. While the movie did seem interesting, he was too tired to really pay attention and instead used his phone for entertainment, the bright screen highlighting his features in the dark room.

The rising noise of stomping on the stairs outside the apartment was the only warning they had before the door slammed open to reveal an incredibly flustered-looking Jiho. Quickly toeing his shoes off and not even bothering with his jacket, he stalked into the main room to roughly grab Kyung’s arm and pull him off the couch. Spinning around, he dragged the stumbling older man towards their shared bedroom.

“God damnit, Kyung! I was at my _grandma’s_!”

The sound of intense laughter filled the apartment before being drowned out by the rapidly increasing volume on the television.


End file.
